mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Samson
Ariel Samson is a human descendent from a nomadic tribe. She now travels the world with her master, Othniel Eloise, aspiring to become a knight worthy of her master's title. Appearance One look at Ariel would be all that it took to have people assume she was a beautiful boy, a bishounen. The illusion is also kept as Ariel's tone of voice can reach rather deep to add to the confusion. However, hearing the knight's normal tone of speaking and people will be shocked to know the boy is actually a young woman. Ariel has rather bushy golden brown hair that seems to spike downwards with a portion of her hair tied back into a rat's tail. The tail ends about to her waist. A part of her bangs is pure white. Ariel's eyes are actually two different shades of the same color; her right eye being a lighter shade of grey than her left. A black hooded cloak with elaborate design printed on it mostly covers up her body. However when the hood is down she will either wear a hat on her head or nothing at all. Underneath she wears black trousers, boots and tunic of sorts that flares out in an decorative diamond design. Personality Ariel can be considered the knight in shinning armor; well polite, chivalrous, benevolent and strong. She follows her own code of honor and philosophy that she developed in her travels with her master. However, she holds a deep desire to improve both academically and physically and so she will often be seen with either a book or weapon in hand. Even her outfit seems to radiate her simplicity but elegant design. She believes clothes that are comfortable, easy to fight in and stylish are the best to wear, showing a more feminine side to her. Ariel's main belief in her philosophy is that beauty can be found in anything so long as one is willing to look. Granted she knows not many would agree with her, but she is able to stay strong and optimistic because of this. Even so her beauty seeking can even be found on the battlefield. She adores a good fight as she sees it as an opportunity to see how strong she is and how best to fight against those who use forms different from her own. Despite her somewhat upstanding citizen persona, she takes joy in messing around with people, such as with her gender. Originally she hated being called a boy, but after having seen people's reactions to learning the "Beautiful Boy" is actually a girl, she has grown to enjoy the shocked and dumbfounded expressions some have. She also enjoys small pranks despite her 'goody-goody' attitude as others might say. History Ariel's parents were former nomads who decided to settle down in a farmland area. Ariel doesn't possess many memories of her early childhood, but recalls she was content with her life and seek out nothing, not even adventure, just a peaceful life. One day though, her home was set on fire and her parents became ruthlessly violent. The man they took in that day killed them both. Before Ariel could attack the man, he gave her a choice; travel with him to learn to kill him, or to train as a knight who can prevent things such as this from happening. All Ariel knew was that her parents tried to kill her, and for unknown causes. She wanted the truth, but hated the man that killed her parents. She traveled with him, trying to kill him on a daily base. However, as the days went by, so did her resolve to kill the man. Seeing the good he was doing as they traveled together, how he fought to save people and do his best so that at least one more person could live another day, Ariel began to grow from despising the man to actually enjoying his presence and respecting him. Now the relationship between the two are more of a master and apprentice with a touch of father-daughter as well. Even though there is a part of him she dislikes, Ariel works now to become a knight worthy of inheriting her master's title. Weapons and Ability Ariel is the type that trains to hone her body until it reaches its peak. Swordsmanship is her main fighting style but she is well versed in many other weapons, such as a spear, mace and even a bow. Her strength is typical for her gender, but her accuracy, coordination and balance is startling. Her weapon is a long sword with a magical artifact within the handle. Trivia *Ariel's name is a unisex Hebrew name meaning "Lion of God" while her last name Samson is taken from the name of the judge from the Old Testament, whose name is in reference to the sun. *Ariel has a habit of coming and going without so much of a goodbye or hello, something her master says she has inherit from her tribe. *Ariel is planned out to be the main character for my own original story, so there will be several differences with this Ariel compared to the other one. Category:Vieti Category:Character Category:Humanoid